11 Reasons Why The New YouTube Sucks
For me, YouTube is the best site in the world. With countless amounts of videos you can view in one click, YouTube managed to catch a worldwide audience. Sadly, there are some things that make YouTube frustrating as heck, which is the main topic of this 11 list. 1. Videos in your subscriptions that keeps re-appearing. Every one of us should’ve noticed it by now. Sometimes when you remove a video from your subscription module and refreshed the page, it comes back and never seems to go away. It becomes very annoying when you have a lot of subscriptions and videos just keep piling up. 2. Unorganized comment section Who the fuck is IIOrochill? Oh, I have to find his comment? Well that’s dandy! I just have to scroll through the comments section finding IIOrochill because of my curiosity! Oh if only you put them both together, it will be a lot easier! 3. Ad and Commecials I’m too lazy finding a commercial so here is an ad photo. Ads are annoying because they come out when you least expect them. Then when you close it, it becomes a little button. If you click the button, it will display the ad again. That’s just great, isn’t it? Commercials are equaly annoying because you are forced to watch a whole boring commercial before watching your video. 4. The Loading Bar The Loading Bar isn’t always annoying, but when a video has an annotation positioned below the video, it is very hard to click it because the loading bar always goes up, making you unable to reach it. I really miss the old progress bar. Also, what is that yellow thing doing there?! 5. The Subscribe Button Here’s a puzzle: Where’s the subscribe button in this picture? Have you found it? How long did it take? About 2 seconds, right? Here’s a question: What would happen if we turn back the subscribe button into the yellow one it is before? It would be easier to look for it, right? Gray isn't the perfect color to use for the subscribe button because it just blends in with the background. Yellow stands out and makes it easier to find. 6. The Description Panel Why did Youtube put the description panel BELOW the video rather than besides it? Now it became harder to read lyrics while watching the video because I have to constantly scroll down to read it? Damn it! 7. The Frozen Views Glitch Update: this is not a glitch, it's by design. When a video gets over 304 views over a short period of time, Youtube software/staff checks the video to make sure it doesn't violate the terms and conditions. This is done in order to prevent users from monetizing a video that was uploaded in violation of said terms and conditions. The Frozen Views glitch is a well-known glitch in Youtube, occurring mostly on newly uploaded videos. Although the glitch itself isn’t so annoying, the comments that come with it like “Thumbs up if you’re the 304th viewer” are very infuriating. Youtube, is fixing this glitch too much to ask? 8. Honours for This Video Glitch This is another well known glitch in Youtube. When you click the small map besides the view count in any video, you are mostly taken to a large graph where you can see the video’s view line graph, number of favourites, countries where this video is most viewed in etc. But sometimes when you click on the map, you only see the message “Honors for this video”. This is annoying when it happens constantly. I do not know if it happens to you but it does to me. 9. Terrible Transcribe Audio sytem Ever heard of the transcribe audio option in Youtube videos? If you click on the CC on the loading bar then click on “Transcribe Audio”, a bot will transcribe the video’s audio and display it as text. The system isn’t very accurate, though. In this particular picture, the speaker is saying: “Video games have been endlessly debated as to whether or not they are a new art form.” But the transcription didn’t really get it. Improve this system, Youtube because it is very useful in some cases. 10. Screwy Comment System Ever seen a video with two of the same comments? Then he might be a victim of the screwy comment system. Sometimes when you type your comment then pressed OK, you are not sure if you already posted the comment then pressed the OK button again. In reality, you have posted two of the same comments. Please try to fix this, Youtube because noobs may be very confused. 11. VEVO I don’t know why people hate it but apparently they do. How about you? Do you know anything in YouTube that makes you pull your hair out? Comment them below! Polls How would you rate this page? Terrible Poor Average Good Great Related Pages Category:YouTube Category:Videos Category:Subsriptions Category:Subscribe Category:Comments Category:Ads Category:Commercials Category:Loading Bar Category:Button Category:Description Category:Views Category:Honours Category:Transcribe Category:VEVO Category:25Guy Category:Lists